<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makeup Solves Everything; a Guide on How to Pass (ft. the protags) by That_Adorable_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063286">Makeup Solves Everything; a Guide on How to Pass (ft. the protags)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox'>That_Adorable_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A special secret series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Trans Characters, Trans Female Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Characters, Trans Naegi Makoto, Trans Saihara Shuichi, comfort characters go brrr, unsafe binding mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dysphorias a bitch.</p><p>Luckily, Sonia and Tenko are goddesses at makeup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Chabashira Tenko &amp; Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime &amp; Naegi Makoto &amp; Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A special secret series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Makeup Solves Everything; a Guide on How to Pass (ft. the protags)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reminder, these are just my head canons and are written for comfort :D</p><p>Also this is more of a side story to the Special Secret series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Makoto and Shuichi breaking into his dorm was not the way he expected this morning to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime jumped, cursed, and quickly fixed his binder before buttoning up his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck- what happened?!” He turned to face them, looking slightly pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah sorry Hinata-” Shuichi started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teach us how to look masculine!” Makoto interrupted, pouting a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How to… look masculine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- yeah.” Shuichi blushed, embarrassed. “Like um- how to dress or use contour or something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh.” Hajime stood up, grabbing his tie from his closet and tying it quickly before opening his desk drawer. “Well, sure. First things first- you need a haircut, Saihara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi laughed a bit, tugging on his long hair out of habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Oh and Naegi…we should get you some boots or something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make you look taller.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey-! Well, actually, that doesn't sound that bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I have a bit of makeup, but Sonia’s really good at it, so we’ll go to her first.” Hajime pulled out a small bag and a few brushes. “I...am </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> at cutting hair, though. So maybe we can go to Shirogane. She can style wigs, right? I bet she’d be able to get your hair even, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi nodded. “Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we need to get you guys some new uniforms. And- wait Naegi what are you binding with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto bit his lip, laughing nervously. “Um...Ace bandages?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime sighed. “And we need to get you proper binders too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...how? My parents would probably get mad if they caught me buying one.” Makoto followed Hajime out of his dorm, Shiuchi trailing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I happen to know someone who wouldn't mind lending us some money.” Hajime chuckled a bit. “Right, anyway, to Shirogane first. She also might have pieces for uniforms laying around her room, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi glanced at Makoto, who shrugged and ran to catch up with Hajime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi knew what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, she only had experience with synthetic hair, but she was quite proud of the way Shuichi’s hair turned out. Especially the little ahoge, which she may or may not have purposely styled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, ready for the reveal?” She dusted off Shuichi’s neck and waited for a nod before spinning the chair around to face a mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi peeked his eyes open, staring in shock at the person that looked back at him. Before he knew what was happening, tears started to roll down his cheeks and he laughed happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh….oh my god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did…I mess up?” Tsumugi frowned, chewing her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...no it's perfect.” Shuichi laughed wetly and stood up to hug Tsumugi tightly. “Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Shuichi! I’m glad someone as plain as me can be of some help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime smiled from the doorway, texting Sonia about makeovers for the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi went to put his hat back on, but Tsumugi snatched it from him. “Nope! No, you’re not gonna hide your beautiful hair under your hat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- Sh-Shirogane give it back-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime led the Makoto and Shuichi to Sonia’s dorm, grinning widely. The first person to make him feel like himself was Sonia and her wonderful makeup skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on her door and it flung open only seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime! And Naegi-kun and Saihara-kun!” She grinned. “Come, this way!! I’ve always wanted to try more masculine looks and you two are just perfect for it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto and Shuichi were ushered onto Sonia’s bed, a bright ring light in front of them. Shuichi went to fiddle with hair that wasn't there, while Makoto bounced a bit in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime, you must step out for the time being.” Sonia said, filtering through her makeup brushes. “I want you to be stunned by their final appearances and that means no peeking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime laughed. “If you say so.” He waved to the two boys on the bed and stepped out of the room, closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi and Makoto waved goodbye and turned back to Sonia, who had a dangerously excited look on her face and multiple makeup brushes in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour or so of contour, concealer, foundation, and a bit of eyeliner, the two were finally released from the smells of chemicals and allowed themselves to breathe again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for the grand reveal?” Sonia smiled and shoved two mirrors towards them, waiting in anticipation for their reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi, much like what happened when his hair was cut off, stared in shock and teared up, trying not to ruin the makeup Sonia had worked so hard on. Makoto grinned widely, his hands at his sides itching to shake and stim but he kept them still for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Nevermind-san!” Makoto jumped up and hugged Sonia tightly. “Thank you! Thank you!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia laughed, patting Makoto’s head and opening one of her arms for Shuichi as well. Still in shock, Shuichi hugged her firmly and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the hug, Sonia practically shoved them out the door, excited to also see Hajime’s reaction to their makeovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Hajime’s mouth dropped open and he smiled. “You guys look awesome! How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than I have in years.” Shuichi admitted. “I wonder how my class will take me coming out… Komaru already came out and I don't want them to think I’m copying her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don't worry Saihara.” Makoto grinned. “If you need any help, your upperclassmen are here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Not much you can do with your short stature, Naegi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..!” Makoto opened his mouth to argue, but he was drowned out by Shuichi’s giggles. “I can talk…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, you can use your words.” Hajime smirked. “Let's get going, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shuichi nodded, going to pull his hat down, but his hands met air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saihara-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah, I’m coming!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up: Fake Eyelashes Solve Everything (ft. one Komaru Naegi :D)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>